Episode 191
Episode 191 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Bill Cosby charged. * The Living Man appears in a police training video. * Gay Dusty returns. * Stop white ignorance. Videos Played #TJ Admits His Fantasies (not found) #Is Sex Bad For Kids? #'Inside Politics' Forecast #Teen With Affluenza Faces No Jail Time'' (not found)'' #ISIS Claims To Have A Dirty Bomb (not found) #Bill Cosby charged with sexual assault #Bill Cosby's Special Barbecue Sauce (Barbequaaludes) #Sovereign Citizen Training for Law Enforcement HD #RWW News: Santorum Says He'd Ignore Supreme Court And Enforce DOMA #Trump USA Chant (not found) #I'm Not a Good Christian #Another Cringe-worthy Feminist Slam Poetry (not found) #Five Stupid Things About Online Harassment #National Socialism: The Path to an Aryan Imperium #Derek Savage 'GUN Self-Defense for Women' - Mace Scene - rough draft #Shamans Are Born This Way #Gail's Dream Makeovers (Medium Bob with Curls) #Understanding "white ignorance" Start Of The Show The show begins with TJ admitting his sexual feelings for children. The peasants then start the show by discussing the No Bullshit Podcast. Scotty and Ben think that the show was much more serious then, while TJ thinks it's the same, like a blueberry muffin that doesn't age. They play there first start their Troll Or Not A Troll segment for their first video. It was about a woman, who, like TJ, says fucking kids is okay. TJ says not a troll, while Ben and Scotty says troll in hopes that she is. They then show two online articles. One about some guy who gets on his dumb fuck show and talked shit about Rhonda Rousey's fight all the time. The next was an article about online pirates apologizing for leaking The Hateful Eight. Then then played a CNN clip about... Uh... We don't know. The presidential campaign or something. The peasants then move onto a news clip of a rich teen with Affluenza who has committed crimes 4 times and is yet to face jail time. They think that the solution to this is to take all of his parents money away, but perhaps leave them with enough to buy him a blueberry muffin. They then move onto a news clip of ISIS claiming to have a dirt bomb. The peasants then ignore this video and talk about french fries. TJ decides that he wants to start us his own ISIS cell, but Scotty and Ben refuse to support him in this decision. How typical of them. The peasants then move onto a news clip about Bill Cosby finally being charged. They say that they believe that Bill should be let off, as he has Affluenza. After playing this clip, they move onto another clip from the Bill Cosby show where he makes sauce that makes people horny. Middle Of The Show They then play a police training video on how to deal with a sovereign citizen. TJ says the video could be very quick if they just said "kill them". The peasants all become very scared when the video states there are 300,000 sovereign citizens in the US. Ben announces that The Living Man is the secret leader of the movement. They play more of the video which actually includes a clip of The Living Man. When the training video becomes paranoid propaganda, the peasants take issue with the video like it was a blueberry muffin without blueberries. The peasants then move onto Rick Santorum saying he would ignore the supreme court. They quickly turn this shit apart. They then play a clip of Trump joining in a USA chant and saying stupid shit. The peasants start their Crazy People segment with Brett Keane talking about his Christmas, where he eats turkey and goes in and out of naps. Brett admits that he can never love his enemies and fails to follow Christ in that way. TJ recommends that he starts by dropping the internet drama bullshit. After lots of Brett's boring bullshit, the peasants then try to call Brett, where they are unable to reach. They then move onto slam poetry about some stupid shit no one cares about while they try to get the call to happen. Once Ben thinks he has things set up right, he tries to call Brett again to no success. Brett claimed in that chat that the peasants doxxed his phone number. Fucking wow. That lie is bigger than a donkey dick. The peasants then play a Steve Shives video about online harassment. They call Steve a pussy and say he should have no problem, as he blocks people so often that there are 100x more blocked people than there are blueberries on his muffin. End Of The Show They then move onto a Nazi with a thick German accent saying bullshit about how Nazism is great and the Jews control all people as slaves. After moving on from this stupid prick, they play a quick bit of Derek Savage's "Gun Defense For Woman". It features a robber who tries to rob a woman, but fails like a bitch. The peasants then move onto two fan favorites, Patrick Coleman and Gail. Patrick actually manages to out-crazy Gail, as Patrick's video is about how people are born shamans, and Gail's video was only about cutting her own hair. They then move onto a green haired woman talking about how white comfort leads to white ignorance. The peasants then move onto their mail segment. TJ is made fullscreen as Ben thinks that the crackling will be fixed. As soon as TJ is made full screen, the crackling starts. TJ opens a package full of candy. They also get a package from Egghead containing a James Bond movie. TJ thinks it was good that Egghead sent him a good movie to counter-out the bad one. Other packages include nuts, a Canada hat, and local cookies, which upset TJ as they were not pan cookies or blueberry muffins. After ending their mail segment, they wrap up the show while Ben wished the viewers a happy new year. Quotes * "Help your fucking self, alright?" - TJ's advice to Brett Keane * "No poor people have kids!" - TJ speaks the truth. Trivia * TJ likes kids from 11 to 13. * Stop sending TJ candy. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes